The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2021 film) Trailer Transcripts
Teaser Trailer *(The Walt Disney Pictures logo, but the castle ) *(Various shots of the Notre Dame cathedral, which fade to night as a young woman runs up to the doors of the cathedral, holding her infant son) *FLORIKA: Sanctuary, please! Give us sanctuary! *(Cut to black. A thud is heard) *FROLLO (OFF-SCREEN): Remember, Quasimodo... this is your sanctuary. *QUASIMODO (OFF-SCREEN): My sanctuary. *(Fades into a scene of Quasimodo ringing the bells as the end of "The Bells of Notre Dame" plays, then out to black. *(In rose gold text, the slogan "Come on, come all" appear.") *(Underneath, the release date 12.10.21) *(Fades to black as a single bell rings) Behind the Scenes Teaser (appears in cinemas and on home media) *(Over the Walt Disney Pictures logo, the choir is vocalizing the beginning of the film's opening number) *ANNOUNCER (V.O.): Coming to theaters Christmas 2021. Walt Disney Pictures presents the retelling of one its greatest motion pictures: The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *HUGO: Whoo-hoo! *(Cut to scenes of director Erin Cazad talking with the actors at the table read) *ANNOUNCER (V.O.): Disney brought on young up-and-coming director and writer Erin Cazad to tell the powerful story of Quasimodo. *(The crowd reacting to Quasimodo's appearance at the Festival, then a behind-the-scenes look of him returning to the cathedral) *ANNOUNCER (V.O.): A man who lived in a world of isolation... *FROLLO: Remember, Quasimodo... this is your sanctuary. *ANNOUNCER (V.O.): But had the courage to dream of freedom... *QUASIMODO: ♪ And out there, living in the sun... ♪♪ *(Cut to Esmeralda dancing at the Feast of Fools, then to the balcony of the bell tower) *HUGO: What's going on down there? A fight? A flogging? *VICTOR: A festival! *(Cut to the festival) *CLOPIN: ♪ Once a year, we throw a party here in town... ♪♪ *(Cut to Quasimodo falling into Esmeralda's tent. *QUASIMODO: Whoa! *ESMERALDA: You're not hurt, are you? *QUASIMODO: (trying to keep her from looking at him) No, no! *ESMERALDA: There. See? No harm done. By the way, great mask! *ENSEMBLE: ♪ Topsy turvy! ♪♪ *(Cut to the scene where Quasimodo is helping Esmeralda escape the cathedral) *LAVERNE (O.S.): Look! He's got a friend with him! *(Cut to the Festival where Quasimodo is paraded around the square after being crowned the King of Fools) *HUGO (O.S.): Way to go, lover boy! *(Two girls kiss Quasimodo on the cheek) *(Cut to the cast at the table read (including Jensen Ackles, Karen David, and Jon Stewart) *ANNOUNCER (V.O.): An all-star cast brings the characters to life... including Karen David as the mysterious Esmeralda. *ESMERALDA: You! *ANNOUNCER (V.O.): And People's Choice Award winner Jensen Ackles as the heroic Phoebus. *PHOEBUS: Easy, easy. I just shaved this morning. *ESMERALDA: Oh, really? You missed a spot. *ANNOUNCER (V.O.): Emmy winners Tyne Daly, Kelsey Grammer, and Jon Stewart are the three wisecracking gargoyles. *VICTOR: It is a treat to watch the colourful pageantry of the simple peasantfolk. *HUGO: Oh, look. A mime (prepares to hock a loogie, but Victor covers his mouth and he gulps it back down). *ANNOUNCER (V.O.): And Academy Award winner Eddie Redmayne is Quasimodo. *QUASIMODO: If I picked a day to fly, this would be it. *ESMERALDA: Leave this place. *FROLLO: Arrest her! *OLD HERETIC: Dang it! *PHOEBUS: What a woman! *FROLLO: How dare you defy me! *HUGO (O.S.): I think the cavalry's here! *ANNOUNCER (V.O.): This Christmas, relive the adventure of Walt Disney's motion picture event of the year: The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *(Cuts to black. In text, it says "COMING TO THEATERS DECEMBER 2021."